Conspiracy Against a Miko and Hanyou
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: Sango and Miroku are tired of Inuyasha not telling Kagome how he feels, so when Kouga comes to turn in his last shards to her ALONG with a marriage proposal, a monk and a demon slayer start their plotting. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters; they all belong to a very wealthy woman.

&&&&&!#&

It was a quiet morning in the feudal era. The birds were singing, the trees were swaying in the breeze and there was no grumpy hanyou in the village. Naraku had been defeated two days ago and there had been no battles since. Only two shards remained to complete the jewel and Kagome had gone back home for supplies before having to track down the injured wolf prince.

Inuyasha had been gone immediately after the demise of Naraku and the return of the jewel. It was assumed by everyone that he had gone in search of the undead priestess who had aided in the defeat of Naraku and had been carried off by her soul collectors to recuperate her spiritual powers. For the last two days the village had been in joyful spirits, all for one. Now that the quest was nearing completion reality had set in on one eighteen year old priestess.

From the hills to the South a familiar whirlwind was rapidly approaching the village. Once reaching Kaede's hut it dissipated leaving a confused wolf youkai sniffing the air. Sango, Miroku and Shippo exited the hut having sensed his presence.

"Kouga it is good to see you well once again," Miroku said, "If you are looking for Kagome though I am afraid that she is not here but will return later on this afternoon."

Kouga snorted, "Let me guess she's with that dog shit?" The obvious annoyances in his tone made the monk smile as well as turn the conniving wheels in his head.

"Actually my good friend she is not, she has returned to her world to re-supply. Inuyasha is on a different quest and I am unsure of when he will return."

Shippo hopped to Miroku's shoulder, "You're not going to try to take Kagome away again are you? Cause even though Inuyasha's not here I won't let you take her!" He yelled eyes ablaze and full of protection for his surrogate mother.

"Oi calm down kit, I ain't takin her no were unless she wants me too. Then I'd b glad to oblige her request. And for your nosey ass information I only came here to return the shards and tell her that I asked for Ayame's hand in marriage and she's accepted."

"Congratulations," Sango replied grateful that now maybe Inuyasha would stop being so jealous of Kouga and tell Kagome how he felt.

"Yeah thanks." Kouga said scratching the back of his head looking towards the woods suddenly uncomfortable. "We get married three days from now if Kagome declines my offer."

"Your offer?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrows and tucking his arms into his robes.

"Yeah I'm going to ask Kagome to marry me."

"WHAT!" Shippo bellowed out launching himself onto the wolf, "Inuyasha ain't gonna stand for that! He'd tear you to pieces before you laid a hand on her. He won't let you take her away from us!"

Prying Shippo off the wolf before he became a snack Miroku deposited him on Sango's shoulder. "I wouldn't know about that. Although Inuyasha would definitely not like the idea of it, he doesn't have a _real_ reason for Kagome not to go. Especially now that the jewel is almost complete. I truly doubt that he would openly admit his feelings."

"Miroku's right, unfortunately they're both too stubborn to admit that they care for each other. Kagome thinks of herself as a replacement and Inuyasha thinks she doesn't love him or that she deserves better…" Sango said pulling Shippo into a hug to avoid him lunging at the wolf.

"Yeah….someone better…..someone like….Kouga." A monk in purple thought out loud rubbing his chin for good measure.

"WHAT?" all three remaining voices cried.

"Miroku have you lost your mind, you know that Kagome only things of Kouga as a friend, she'd never marry him." Sango tried to reason hoping to understand what was going on in the lecher's head.

"You traitor Miroku I thought you wanted Inuyasha and Kagome together." Shippo sniffled, already feeling his new family divided.

"Finally someone with some sense, so are you going to help me convince her to marry me?"

Clearing his throat and lifting his staff as if to ward off the verbal assaults Miroku looked towards the wolf, "No. Unfortunately for you Kagome does truly love Inuyasha and that's why you are going to help us convince Inuyasha of that."

"WHAT?" Again all three voices shouted.

Shrugging his shoulders and sighing Miroku made his way into the hut, pausing to lift the bamboo cover he turned to the reaming three, "We have work to do."

All eyed the monk warily as they entered the hut. "Just what are you up to monk? The wolf asked as the bamboo mat closed.

Inuyasha stopped as he landed on the roof of the old woman's hut. A familiar stench filled the woods, one of that damn wolf. Thankfully Kagome wasn't around so he could take the shards without having to deal with her protecting him. That thought alone made his blood boil, why did she always have to take his side?

Jumping off the roof he was met with a violet eyed monk. "Inuyasha, did you find what you were looking for?"

When he didn't answer the monk pressed again, "I take it Kikyo is fine."

"Why do you just assume I went to see her!" He shouted although it sounded more like a snarl.

"So you did not go to see her?" He asked.

"Keh, why is the wolf here, did he come to bring the shards?" Inuyasha asked annoyed that he was being accused of running off to see the priestess….although that was where he'd been.

"Actually Inuyasha-

Sango poked her head out from behind the bamboo mat, "Miroku we're ready," she said before poking her head right back in.

"Ready? Ready for what monk? What are yall up to?"

When all he received was a smile his blood boiled all over again. "Why don't you just go in Inuyasha and get the shards."

"Keh, why do I feel like I'm walking into a trap," he said as he walked into the strangely dark hut.

"GAHH!" Inuyasha was immediately met with painful shocks in many places along his body. Looking down he saw very familiar ofudas immobilizing his body. A candle was lit and five familiar faces met with his own. Sango, Shippo and Miroku were all against the door now blocking any exit that he may have once had, while the wolf stood at the far back arms crossed with a smirk on his face. The one he hadn't expected to see was Kaede to his immediate left deep in mediation as if putting up a barrier…..a barrier!

"Miroku you have…..five seconds to tell me what the hell….is going on or…..I'm"

"You're gonna do what dog turd? You're I no position to be making any kind of demands."

"Stupid wolf….shut your…."

If possible the wolf's smirk grew wider showing even more of his sharp canines, "What's wrong, having problems speaking?"

Before Inuyasha could even retaliate his mouth was gagged. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Sango using one of her ties off her exterminator outfit. _Just what in the hell was going on?_

"I'm really sorry about this Inuyasha," her soft voice said near his ear as she finished knotting it off. He tried speaking but was surprised that not one sound was heard.

"Sango it is best for us to not upset him any further. Inuyasha, it is pointless for you speak or move, Kaede, Sango and I have all pulled together to completely immobilize you. Do not struggle we're only doing this for your own good."

That was the last thing he heard before blacking out from a knock on his head and the last thing he saw was that damn wolf coming at him with a smile that looked almost predatory.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

&&&&&&&

Kagome swung her leg over the well, wiping her brow to remove the sweat. I'd been a while since she'd had to tote her incredibly large bag over the lip of the well. Taking it as a good sign that the normally irate hanyou was not waiting for her she slung the bag over her shoulder and began making her way to the village. She hadn't even made it five steps before she sensed the all too familiar jewel shards in the direction of the village. _Well at least we can complete the jewel now_, she thought a lump forming in her throat.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she sensed the two shards coming straight at her. And like a broken record or routine in this case, Kouga was immediately two feet away from her holding her hands in his own. "Kagome, I'm so glad to see that you're alright and that dog turd is taking care of you."

A malicious sweat drop formed behind her head, sometimes Kouga was just too predictable. But in this case he had saved her a man hunt with a grumpy hanyou complaining about going into 'stench' territory.

"Kouga," she began ready to do her usual duty of defending Inuyasha, but this time a simple finger silenced her.

Despite it only being Kouga, a man she thought of only as a friend, she still found it incredibly hard not to blush as the intimate gesture. Things are just different here she rationalized; this might not be a total invasion of personal space here.

"Kagome," his baritone voice spoke practically floating from his lips, "I came here not only to return these jewel shards to you but to talk to you about something really important."

She nodded, not really seeing where this was going. A grin broke out on the wolf's face and he began to lead her down another path, not towards the village. Sensing her thoughts he turned back to her taking the pack from her and placing it over his own. _Well that was chivalrous, _maybe Kouga has changed somewhat.

"Don't worry we won't go far, wouldn't want that mutt going ape shit because he can't find you." She smiled getting a great mental picture from his words. The truth of the matter was if Inuyasha did become angry it was because he wouldn't be around to protect the jewel.

True to his word Kouga did stop in a near by field, the flowers were in full bloom and many Sakura trees offered their shade. Gesturing to one he removed her bag before sitting down next to her. Maybe a bit too close for her comfort.

Kagome's suspicions were only getting worse when he placed his hand over her own. Feeling at tad bit guilty for thinking the worse she allowed him to hold her hand, after all this was just a friend and he wasn't going to make a pass at her. A small part of her wished that it had been Inuyasha's hand instead, she realized then that he'd been talking.

Slapping the typical Kagome smile on her face she nodded catching on to what he was saying. "Like I said that was the first reason for coming here, but I also came to ask you an important question."

A strange noise was heard, almost like a grunt from somewhere nearby and she couldn't help but lean away from the tree to find its source. Finding nothing she turned back to Kouga who seemed to find the whole thing amusing, "What is it Kagome?"

"Hmm, it was nothing. What were you saying?"

He gave her delicate hand a squeeze, "I needed to know if you love me."

The birds stop singing, the breeze died, and the sun was covered by clouds. Guilt ran through her entire body. "Kouga-

"Kagome, I know that right now you only feel friendship between us but I believe that if you only gave it time it could grow to something more."

It appeared that Kouga still had not gotten the obvious clue and it pained her to have to tell him again. "I'm sorry Kouga I know in my heart that I can't love you like that. To tell you differently or lead you on would be horrible of on my part."

Studying his face carefully she didn't see the typical emotions she would expect…..unless…..he still believed that there was hope. No surely not, this was Kouga and as confident and self assured as he was he wasn't stupid.

"Marry me Kagome."

Okay so she spoke too soon. A grunt and a slap was heard and she knew she wasn't imagining things, about to investigate she tried to turn her head but couldn't. Kouga's hand was holding her chin in place boring into her soul with his piercing cobalt eyes.

"Marry me Kagome," he said again this time almost desperately.

"Kouga I can't do that. Right now I'm kind of at an impass. My job right now is to protect the jewel and once it's complete I'll give it to Inuyasha. What happens next is still a mystery, I don't know if I'm going to be sent back, if the well will close or….if I can still move freely between both worlds."

Taking his long silence for that of acceptance she squeezed his hand to comfort him.

"So you're telling me that you won't marry me because of your duty to that bastard."

A migraine was coming on, she knew it, taking in a deep breath she tried again. "Please stop calling Inuyasha a bastard, and my 'duty' is over as soon as the jewel is whole. I'm sorry I can't love you like that, you deserve to find someone who can give all of themselves to you."

Maybe now this was going somewhere.

"You love him don't you?" His words were soft but they still packed a punch, she forgot how to breathe.

"What are you talking about?" Was she really that transparent, she really was hopeless.

"Kagome don't insult my intelligence." She laughed inwardly, wasn't she just doing that?

Feeling that his gaze was only growing in intensity she realized his patience was waning.

What the hell, he already knew anyway right? Looking away she nodded again. It felt good to finally admit to anyone and herself. "Yes Kouga I do." That felt even better.

Suddenly both hands were in his again, his face only inches away from hers, "But why Kagome, that bastard doesn't deserve you."

She laughed; it wasn't really a happy one, more like an alternative to sobbing in front of someone else over Inuyasha. "Kouga, we can't help who we fall in love with."

"But he doesn't love you; he's always running after that dead woman who isn't even flesh!"

That stung.

It was the truth yes, but to say it out loud only made it more real. The tears silently came and he wiped them away. "I'm sorry Kagome, I was out of line. Please forgive me. It's just that he's such a stupid ass for not realizing what he has."

This was stupid, she already knew this, hell she'd known this would be her fate as soon as Kikyo had been revived. "It's okay Kouga, really I'm fine."

"Good."

Managing a small smile she was relieved to see him smiling back, maybe now they could just forget the whole thing. "So you're telling me that no matter what I do or say you're still going to love that idiot."

"Yes."

"And you'll always stand by him huh?"

A real smile formed on her delicate face, "Yes, I promised him a long time ago that I would stay by him as long as he needed me."

"Alrighty then, now that we have that out of the way I have something else to tell you."

As long as it wasn't a proposal she should be able to handle this, "What is it?"

This time his smile was so broad that a both fangs were visible, her confidence wavered. "Ayame and I are getting married and we want you to be there."

Silence.

Surely she didn't just hear what she though she had. Hadn't he just proposed to her? And now he already had a fiancé? What in the hell was going on.

"So you'll be there right?"

He was serious, he was getting married and he was waiting for her to accept the invitation. "Sure." The words escaped her mouth of their own accord. Perhaps she had some sanity left.

Two strong arms crushed her into a hug, "Thanks Kagome, tell that mutt to hold on the jewel so that I know you'll be there."

"Sure." That word seemed to be the only thing she could say at the moment and it seemed to be getting her somewhere. "Thanks," he said before letting her go and standing up.

Gathering one of her hands in his he placed two distinctive pink shards in her hand.

The jewel was complete, and she felt torn.

"I'll see ya the wedding, the monk and the slayer have the details. Oh and before I forget I think someone in that thicket needs you help."

And in a much slower, but still deadly speed, the wolf youkai sped off.

Minutes passed and the reality of the entire situation weighed on her, so he had already spoken to Miroku and Sango first…….and someone needed her help?

She jumped up quickly placing the last two shards in her pocket and ran towards the dense area behind the Sakura trees. Peering over she saw what appeared to be a barrier, a familiar pink barrier with sutras.

Confusion was flooding her, there sitting Indian style was Inuyasha with a gag in his mouth both hands tied behind his back and his nose was sticking up in the air eyes closed. The hilarity of the situation made her want to break out into crazy giggles but her restraint was greater. Stepping through the barrier easily she released her own aura and it dissipated the pink cocoon. Reaching behind him she noticed that it wasn't ordinary robe that bound him but 'special' demon proof string that Sango carried. She released him as well as the sutras that covered his body mobilizing him once again.

Wanting to leave the gag in his mouth for a bit longer she was sorely disappointed it was all that was left. The gag was gone and they both were in silence.

"Inuyasha what happened to you?"

"Feh, you don't wanna know."

Okay……leaving him she went back to where she and Kouga sat and realized how close he was to where they had been…..she froze.

Kouga's last remark, Sango's rope, Miroku's sutras, Kaede's barrier….she had been set up. Rage was the only emotion she felt at the moment, she had never been deceived by so many people that were close to her.

Inuyasha's presence behind her only infuriated her more, why in the hell had they involved him anyway?

"So is that flea bag gone?"

"Yeah."

Oh…..Shit…..

He was there the hold time.

So what right? He had only heard her proclamation of undying love. She smacked her head with her hand, life was truly cruel.

She wished she had been a demon, maybe like Kagura so that she could just hop on a feather and fly away from the horrible situation she had just put herself in.

"Kagome?"

Oh no, oh no, no no no no no……I will not turn around, if I ignore him he will just disappear.

His clawed hand on her shoulder told her otherwise. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to go?"

Oh god, oh god oh god oh god. Turning to face him the mask slid right onto place, fake cheery everything is okay Kagome. "Yeah."

Her yellow bag was now on his shoulder as he began walking away, she caught up easily and they fell into sync. Plotting on how to do the most damage to as many people as quickly as possible she was pulled out of her evil torments when she felt a clawed hand take her own, more importantly Inuyasha's hand.

Maybe she wouldn't have to hurt them just yet.

owari

Yay finished. I hate leaving shit unfinished. 


End file.
